The Chosen Cat
by QueenBattousai
Summary: This is a The MatrixCatwoman one shot I wrote for my Creative Writing class last year. Enjoy.


Erin Prazan

Creative Writing

Mrs. Kuhn

12 April 2006

The Chosen Cat

Patience Phillips groaned as her alarm clock went off an hour early again for the umpteenth time that week. Groaning, she fell out of the high shelving unit she sometimes slept on. Instead of falling on her face, she gracefully lands on all fours and stood up. She stretches and walks to her kitchen, a contented purr echoing from her throat. Her cat, a rare Egyptian Mau, Midnight, sits purring on the windowsill, waiting for her breakfast. She smells of fresh catnip, driving Patience's senses wild. _Darn these cat powers_. She thinks, reaching into the fridge for her and Midnight's breakfast. Only the ringing of the phone catches he attention.

Perplexed, she walks over and reaches for the phone, but before she can reach it, a man in a black trench coat bursts through the door. "Out of the way!" he yells, grabbing the phone, turning into what appeared to be a matrix code before disappearing into the phone. Patience recognized the matrix code only because of her training at an art school of different computer programs. Matrices were used in creating images on computer by encoding a certain code to a certain number, like paint by number for computers. The computer recognizes the color you want by the number. Why the man had turned into one was beyond her.

The stranger part was that two men in grey business suits soon burst through the now open door. "Did a man in a black trench coat and sunglasses just burst through here?" One of them asked, the other pressing a white ear bud into his ear. They both looked like secret service agents.

"Yeah, but he…" Patience started, pointing in disbelief at the phone, which now was on the floor. But before she could finish, both of them were gone. "That was odd, don't you think so Midnight?"

The cat meowed back. _Very strange._ Normally people who swore they heard their cat talking would be dubbed insane, but Patience was a special case. She was a Catwoman, a woman endowed with the abilities of a cat, which is why the smell of catnip drove her crazy. She fed Midnight before setting down to breakfast to get ready for the rest of her day.

It was later that day when Patience fell into her apartment from job-hunting, did her phone start ringing almost on queue. Moaning, she picked it up, the events of earlier that morning still vivid in her mind. "Hello?" She answered, dumping her purse on the floor.

"Hello Miss. Phillips. You are probably don't know me, but I know you very well." Patience froze. "My name is Morpheus. Right now there is a woman on your rooftop fighting those two agents you saw this morning. She holds information that is crucial to your safety."

"How did you get this number?" Patience inquired, almost panicking, searching her apartment for where she hid her Catwoman outfit.

"That's not important; right now your safety is important." Patience's eyes land on the diamond clawed gloves sticking out from under the bed. She walked towards them, the phone being wireless. "You need to help that woman, once you do, all will be revealed." With that, the phone clicked off. Turning off the phone and throwing it to the bed, Patience threw it on the bed and reached underneath, grabbing the smooth leather of her cat outfit. She was dressed in under two minutes before leaping out of her window and up the fire escape. Sure enough, there was a woman in tight black leather fighting, and losing against, the two men she had talked to earlier.

One of the men pulled out a gun and was aiming for the woman's head by now, but Catwoman was quicker. A crack and a streak of black cut through the air as her bullwhip knocked the gun from his hands. Both men turned in her direction, the other man now reaching for his gun as the first gunman was met in the face with a boot. The woman had gotten up and had roundhouse kicked him in the face. The gunman once again turned his attention to the woman, until the whip wrapped around his face and whipped quickly around. Catwoman realized too late that she pulled too hard when he fell hard to the ground. She had snapped his neck.

Then the weirdest thing happened, he was covered in green matrix code and was turned into another person, a homeless man. Catwoman stood looking at the body in shock, only snapping back to reality when a got shot nearly took off one of the cat ears on her mask. She turned her attention back to the other two. Instinctively, she leapt at the man, who obviously didn't realize how far she could jump in one cat like leap. He tried shooting again, but the gun was knocked from his hands as she landed on him, the whip was wrapped around his neck. Catwoman, now running on the instinct of _kill or be killed_ tightened the whip around his neck. Animal rage filled her mind, the outside world clouding over around her. Only did a single gunshot cut through the fog, causing her to look up.

The other woman had picked up the discarded gun, and had planted a bullet in the side of the man's head. Just as the first, he is covered in a green matrix and turns into another homeless man. Catwoman slowly gets up. "What the hell just happened," Catwoman asked, looking at the woman.

"Those agents were after you," the woman replied, "you are made up of a glitched code, giving you you're cat like powers." The woman, who introduced herself as Trinity, looked at the two dead men. "The agents will stop at nothing to get at you. They want to erase you from the Matrix."

"Erase me from the what?"

"The Matrix… It's kind of hard to explain…"

"Surprise me."

Forty minutes later, Trinity finished her explanation. Catwoman just stared at her. "So," she started, "this whole world is just a dream world, and I have a glitched code in my code?" Trinity nodded.

"That's why the agents are after you, the only reason they haven't found you is because our specialists in the real world rewrote your code, making you impossible to trace." Trinity stroked Midnight's head. The cat had leapt up onto the rooftop shortly after the fight had ended. "You need to be prepared more then ever whenever you go out into the world as Catwoman. We can't help you there." Catwoman nodded in understanding.

Just as the two women made their way towards the edge of the building to get down to Catwoman's apartment, two more agents sprang up out of no where. Both women took the offensive. _Well, _Catwoman thought as the two agents walked towards them, _this is going to be a very long rest of my life._


End file.
